<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Blind by The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590269">Love is Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter/pseuds/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter'>The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter/pseuds/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Murtagh and Thorn begin camping outside of your town, you begin spending time with the both of them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murtagh Morzansson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Why do you keep coming back?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an honest question, but one you found silly all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's because I like you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murtagh stared at you, startled by your words. You liked him? How could anyone possibly like him? Especially after everything he had done.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It started innocently enough. Murtagh and Thorn decided to settle down along the eastern side of Alagaësia, near Bullridge. The area wasn't so densely populated and Thorn enjoyed the heat and the sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What neither of them expected was to run into you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting low in the sky as the two of them settled down for the night, having just eaten dinner together. Murtagh rested against Thorn, closing his eyes and enjoying the tranquil, cool night while his companion wrapped his tail around him protectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of approaching footsteps drew their attention, and Murtagh reached for his blade, but he did not find an assassin waiting to drive a dagger through his heart, but rather he saw you, peering out from over a hill, staring out in awe at the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know it's rude to stare," said Murtagh, a wolfish smirk pulling at his lips when you yelped in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean—" you stammered, eyes locked on the both of them, specifically the massive red dragon who craned his head to look at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Calm down, you aren't in any danger. Besides, Thorn here just ate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murtagh chuckled at the growl his partner gave in response to his comment, swatting at Thorn's tail as the dragon playfully whipped him using the tip of his tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You slowly approached, stopping every few feet or so like a cautious doe. When you finally stood before them, you were surprised by how handsome the man was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you a Rider?" You asked, before specifying the question. "Are you Murtagh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At your question, Murtagh frowned and you were worried you had offended him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course you would know him from his time as Galbatorix's slave, he couldn't hold it against you, but being reminded of those days left a bitter taste in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am," he responded finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So that must be Thorn," you said aloud, looking up at the dragon. You had heard stories about them, some good, most bad, but you always just had a feeling that they weren't as bad as people made them out to be, and even now you could tell. They were certainly intimidating, the power that rolled off of both of them made you feel small, but you could feel it in your heart that they were good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm (name)" You said, remembering your manners. "I'm sorry for interrupting, it's just I often come out here whenever I need some peace. I wasn't expecting to see a dragon," you admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay. I'd rather speak with a kind stranger than have to fight off another assassin," he joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had a feeling his words held more truth to them than he was letting on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Have we interrupted your walk?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You jumped, startled by a masculine voice ringing around in your mind. You knew immediately who it belonged to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no! Don't worry about it. I guess I should be apologizing for just coming over here unannounced, but you didn't ruin anything for me. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murtagh could tell you were genuine. He knew how to pick apart lies, he had spent enough time with those who had an aversion to honesty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He patted the ground beside him. It had been too long since he talked to someone who wasn't hostile towards him. "Why don't you stay? We can talk a while if you'd like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took his offer, and ever since that night you returned to speak with the both of them. You enjoyed their company greatly. Murtagh was kind and had a charming wit to him, but you could also sense the darkness that clung to him, hidden just below the surface. It was as if you could see the horrors of his past reflected in his dark eyes, but his words spoke only of hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorn was the quieter of the two, content to sit and listen, but whenever he did speak it was always for a reason. He seemed like a wise dragon, and he was clearly protective of his Rider, but not above teasing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even after just spending a few days with them you could tell that their bond went deeper than any other mortal connection. They understood each other in a way you couldn't entirely comprehend, their souls linked to each other until the end of time itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weeks went by, and you were honestly surprised they were still here. Not that you were complaining, you enjoyed their company. You never had many friends inside your village, most people who resided there were either much older or much younger than you. It was nice to have someone closer to your age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You would be lying if you said your interest hadn't begun to shift, though. It wasn't hard to see that Murtagh was very handsome, but looks aside, he was the most down to earth person you had met. He made you feel important, like what you had to say had meaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you arrived at their campsite again, you carried with you a basket of freshly made sweets. You brought a lot of them, much more than you and Murtagh could possibly eat, but you figured that the only way Thorn could possibly enjoy such small foods was to eat a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like before, Murtagh rested against Thorn. They both looked in your direction as you approached, coming to expect your visits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good evening!" You said in a cheerful voice. "I brought dessert!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tip of Thorn's tail thumped against the ground, indicating his interest and excitement. They had had your cooking once before when you camped out here with them for a night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't have to," Murtagh said as you came to sit beside him, handing him the basket. He pulled back the cover, allowing the sweet aroma of the baked goods to fill the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know I didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, but I wanted to," you said with a smile, watching as he picked up a sweet and took a bite, humming in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Send some my way,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thorn said. You had long since gotten used to him speaking in your mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grabbed quite a few, placing them in a small pile in front of Thorn, watching as his snake-like shot out and licked them up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Delicious as always, (name),'</span>
  </em>
  <span> hummed Thorn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You patted the dragon's foreleg. "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet for a time as you three just enjoyed each other's company, but you could feel that Murtagh had a question as he seemed to constantly shift in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Murtagh? Is something bothering you?" You asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, looking conflicted before finally asking in an uncertain voice, "Why do you keep coming back?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked owlishly at the question. Wasn't it obvious? "It's because I like you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your answer seemed to catch him off guard as he opened his mouth to respond, only for the words to stick in his throat. You liked him? Logically, he knew you had to like him to just keep coming back here, but there was always a little voice in the back of his mind that told him you hated him or that you were just taking pity on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You continued, hoping to give him some time to think of a response. "I like both of you. You've been very good friends to me, and I value your company greatly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You paused, looking away as you felt your face heat up. You reached up and began playing with a strand of your hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I like you, Murtagh. I mean, as more than a friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorn remained quiet, watching the both of you as you spoke. It was only when Murtagh didn't reply that he hissed in his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Say something!'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murtagh jolted in response to his partner's voice. He couldn't believe that someone liked him romantically. It had been startling enough the first time it happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like you too," he said carefully. "I'm sorry, this is still all very new to me. I hope you don't think less of me, but it's just hard to believe anyone would like me, especially after everything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You set your lips into a thin line at his words. You felt nothing but disdain for the people who would judge them without first knowing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened wasn't your fault or Thorn's. You didn't have any say in what happened, but when I look at you, I don't see a murderer or a criminal, I see my friend and I see a man who has been nothing but kind to me since day one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded slowly at your words, knowing you were right, even if he couldn't believe it fully just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back up at you before reaching for your hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know a relationship will be hard, you might even suffer due to my image, but I want to try. It's all worth it if it's for you. Will you have me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sincerity in his words made your heart skip a beat. You squeezed his hand and said, "Of course."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>